


Shiro, Matt e gli hot dog alle 3 di notte

by Raccoon31



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotp, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Mentioned Sam Holt, Pre-Canon, or ship if you want
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31
Summary: Shiro e Matt sono due matricole al primo anno della Galaxy Garrison.Questa è la breve storia di un attacco di fame notturno.– – –★ Questa storia partecipa al contest di drabble “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it





	Shiro, Matt e gli hot dog alle 3 di notte

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Numero Parole: 300 (Hot Dog gourmet)  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 16. A e B e gli Hot Dog alle tre di notte.

«…Shiro?»  
Una voce nella notte.  
«Shiro?!» Più forte.  
Dall’altra parte un rantolio. «Mh…»  
«Sei ancora sveglio?»  
«…ora… sì…».  
Attesa, suspense.  
«Mi sono dimenticato di cenare».  
Shiro si rigirò nel letto, sul fianco, controllando l’ora.  
Matt si alzò in piedi. «Ho bisogno di cibo».  
Shiro si strofinò gli occhi, muovendosi con le gambe sotto al caldo delle coperte. «Ma sono le 3 di notte…»  
«È una questione di vita o di morte, ti prego, Shiro, ti voglio bene, Shiro– Shiro, svegliati!» Matt allungò il dito per toccare il pigiama.  
Shiro riaprì gli occhi, sospirando. «E va bene». Sgusciò fuori dalla coperta.

 

Sgattaiolarono nei corridoi come dei topini, due sagome furtive con il pigiama grigio della Galaxy Garrison.  
«Il bar della sala ufficiali è aperto tutta notte».  
«…e da quando?»  
«Da quando ieri è stato il compleanno di Iverson, il regalo l’apertura notturna del bar per una settimana intera in modo da poter saziare le sue fami notturne», ridacchiò Matt. «Un’idea di mio padre, si conoscono da quando avevano la nostra età».  
Shiro ci pensò. «Significa che… potremmo non essere soli?! Se ci scoprono, ci ammazzano, ti ammazzo e mi ammazzo».  
Matt rise di nuovo. «O forse ci offrono due hot dog».

 

Il bar della sala ufficiali era vuoto.  
«Come posso servirvi?» chiese l’androide dall’altra parte del bancone.  
«Due hot dog, grazie».  
L’androide eseguì.  
Si sedettero sul divanetto e gustarono i loro hot dog, mangiando in silenzio e sorridendosi di approvazione.  
Finito lo spuntino, Matt si appoggiò al corpo di Shiro. «Non ho voglia di tornare subito in camera, restiamo qui 5 minuti». Shiro annuì e posò il mento sui capelli di Matt. Si addormentarono.

«Ragazzini» grugnì Iverson alle 3.30. Saziò la sua fame notturna, poi tornò in stanza, prese una coperta, ritornò al bar e la posò su Shiro e Matt.


End file.
